1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to portable electronic device, particularly, to a portable electronic device having a movable keypad.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are now in widespread use. These portable electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy high technology services, anytime and anywhere. A keypad assembly as an input terminal is highly desirable.
A conventional portable electronic device generally only has a fixed keypad. However, considering the compact size of the fixed keypad, the number of keys of the fixed keypad is limited and the fixed keypad has two or more input modes (e.g., number input mode and letter input mode). Thus, users need to continually switch input modes during use (e.g., writing a message). This is inconvenient.
Therefore, there is space for improvement within the art.